It's A World Full of Pain...
by name change
Summary: It's a hard time for everyone. The world has been destroyed, there's no one to turn to, it's one person for himself. The digidestined had been shunted away, but...What happens if even they can't get along either? What happens when there's only one person
1. Prologue

*grumbles* I COULDN'T FIT MY WHOLE TITLE!!!! OR MY SUMMARY!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!   
  
HI PEOPLE!!!!! I have a new fic! ^_^ (People: Well that's obvious!) *rolls eyes then sweatdrops* Whatever. This fic is different from the other fics I wrote...It's weird you know? Why is it weird...? Because I actually like this fic...oO; Anyway...erm...JUST READ IT! NOW!!!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Digimon: Digital Monsters.

**It's A World Full of Pain, Yet There's A Glimmer of Hope  
**_By: ancarg012589_

_It's a hard time for everyone. The world has been destroyed, there's no one to turn to, it's one person for himself. The digidestined had been shunted away, and lived in their own fortress, but...What happens if even they can't get along either? What happens when there's only one person in the whole world that could right the wrong that was the cause of all this madness? And what happens if that person just doesn't have the will to live any longer? What happens if that one person loses hope, and everything is lost...Forever_

The cold wind blew around, causing different people to shudder as the icy feeling reached their skin. They all scattered, trying to find different places to take shelter, but found that it was much warmer around each other. They didn't admit it, for they were too proud.

It was a difficult time for the people, this was the third year this had been going on. Three years ago, people everywhere lost their jobs, and it was a world full of war. An endless war, that no one could stop, that no one _would_ stop. They all suffered, they all felt pain. 

There was no emotion in anyone, for everyone, the words that they knew so well once before, _Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light _and_ Kindness_, did not exist anymore. They all thought that they would be saved, two years ago, but now, now they had lost all hope. 

They had no courage, all were afraid, friendships were broken, they all betrayed each other. Love? Hah! How about the exact opposite, hatred, that's what existed. No one loved, they were all too wrapped up in their selves to care for anyone anymore.

They had no knowledge, for if they did, then they would have realized it was foolish to battle each other, even though they're battles consisted of just shouting and yelling. They were too stupid to see that if they worked together, they would survive longer, and it would ease the pain. 

Everyone kept secrets from each other, they always lied, those who were once very close to each other were now so far apart that you couldn't count the distance, if there was a way. Reliability? What's that? It was all for themselves, wasn't it? Reliability! What a word! As I told you, there's no trust, you can't rely on anyone. No courage, love, friendship, knowledge, or sincerity, then you certainly can't rely on anyone.

Hope. A dead word, everyone had given up already. They had given up too easily. So there surely wasn't any light, for they had turned off their lights, turned away, and buried themselves in darkness. Kindness was another thing everyone lacked. I told you, war's were being fought. And without Love, Friendship, and all that...Where was Kindness?

Those words, _Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, _and _Kindness,_ they were all words that killed them...Words that had no meaning, words that died a long time ago...

So, ano...how was it? That was the prologue, if you want to know...And Eeto... ::blinks:: ...eeto... *twitch* I can't stand the silence...*twitch* That was odd...*twitch* Help me... *twitch*

~*ancarg012589*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

_Anyway, this is chapter one, ok? Good..._

**Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori are not in this fic because...Um...I don't know...oO; But it's just that, it's really mostly about one certain person who you probably know who it is, and if you don't you'll find out in this chapter. I just chose not to type/write their names when I was writing this, and so they're not here...**

**But then...Then I **did** write their names *sweatdrop* just because I wanted them to be here...**  


**It's A World Full Of Pain, Yet There's A Glimmer Of Hope  
**_by ancarg012589__  
_

_It's a hard time for everyone. The world has been destroyed, there's no one to turn to, it's one person for himself. The digidestined had been shunted away, and lived in their own fortress, but...What happens if even they can't get along either? What happens when there's only one person in the whole world that could right the wrong that was the cause of all this madness? And what happens if that person just doesn't have the will to live any longer? What happens if that one person loses hope, and everything is lost...Forever_

A delicate petal fell down gently to the ground, it was from one of the only trees left in the world. The tree was located in the most secluded part of the city–Where the Digidestined lived.

This whole thing affected them the most, they were the most hated. In fact, everyone was against them, no one was by their side. All family dead, they died in a fire that was made three years ago. The fire that had started this all, the fire that had killed all spirit, and all humanity. 

The only good thing about being hated by all is that occasionally people would join together to try and break through the walls surrounding the Digidestined's home. At least they were working together, that was a big step they took, maybe they would all learn to trust each other and in the end, live together in peace.

"It's so miserable living like this," Hikari "Kari" Yagami mumbled, "You can say that again," Jou "Joe" Kido said, "Oh wait, that's the millionth time you've said that!" He snapped.

This was all getting to the Digidestined. They too fought with each other, they all disagreed. The deep bond that they all had was shattered, crushed into little pieces and stomped on. 

"Well sorry Mr. I'm a doctor but I couldn't handle any emergency situations and I fainted at the sight of blood!" Hikari yelled.

"Excuse me Ms. I got so depressed that I got sucked into the dark ocean!" Joe shot back.

"Are you saying we're like that too Joe?! Huh?!" Sora Takenouchi said, referring to her and Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

"What are you talking about?" "Oh, don't you remember the cave of darkness you 'saved' me from? Huh Joe?" Yamato sneered.

"Everyone quiet!" Mimi Tachikawa screeched, "I'm sorry, I don't recall 'listen to spoiled brats' on my to-do list," Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi said, "IZZY SHUT UP!" Joe shouted.

"Everyone be quiet!" Taichi 'Tai' Yagami ordered, "There's no reason to fight!"

"You can't order me around Taichi Yagami!" Sora cried, "I don't listen to anyone anymore!"

"Yeah! I don't want wannabe-soccer champions telling me what to do!" Mimi agreed.

"What did you say to me? You stupid people, you two are just _girls_."

"What's wrong with being a girl Taichi!?" Hikari demanded, "You should cut your hair, there's not enough oxygen getting to your brain, if you even have one!"

"If he did then it's stuck somewhere, crying out for help. But we can't hear it because his stupid thick skull is drowning out it's cries."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Takeru "TK" Takaishi screamed, everyone looked at him, surprised. 

"Everyday all I hear is you guys bickering, and I'm sick and tired of it!" "Yeah, that's right," Ken Ichijouji agreed, "We should all try and get along, and if we can't do that, at least don't spend half the day yelling at each other."

"There's a better way to resolve this."

Takeru was really the only one who didn't fight with the others, he would be all alone if it wasn't for Ken. But sadly, one day, the others got on Ken's nerves and he too started fighting.

Takeru was all alone. He had always been alone. Ever since his parents split up, he had no one to talk to, no one to play with. You'd think that he'd have made friends, being who he was. But he just kept everything bottled up inside, much like everyone else, pretending to be optimistic about everything, getting everyone to think that nothing bothered him.

No one could get to him, no one had the power to reach inside and see that he was just like everyone else, that he wasn't just someone who helped them win games, or who would always give a hand and forgive if they were just taking advantage of him. Takeru had always tried to be the one everybody liked. He didn't want to be among the ones who got ridiculed every day of their lives, the ones who were alone...So as he sat there, watching everyone, he thought, and thought.

'_Nothing can stop this, nothing. If only someone would actually _try_, someone other than me...I'm too tired for this, I can't keep up...I can't go on much longer...' _He thought, _I just can't do this!_

Takeru sighed as the sun went down. Now the night was his favourite time of day. [pardon me...] Before he used to enjoy the sunlight, now, he hated it. Oh how much he hated the sun now, the sun brought a new day to him, a new day full of misery. 

Now, the night, that was very different, very different indeed. The night was the time when he heard no bickering from anyone, and he could sit and watch the moon and the stars in peace. He sat there, doing nothing in particular, he just sat there, gazing up into the sky. Full moon tonight...Beautiful...If there was one thing this war couldn't take away, it was the beauty of the giant silver orb glowing in the dark sky, with millions of tiny points of light scattered here and there.

Something jolted his memory, millions of points of light...That was...What had happened to Daisuke? And Miyako? And Iori? Where had they gone? Where were they now? No one had heard from them, were they dead? Were they alive somewhere, living out with the other people? Had they pretended that they were not with them? But no...They wouldn't do that...That was just...He was a fool to think that...But the more he pondered on it, the more anxious he became, where exactly were they?!

He would go tell the others, he didn't care if they hated and despised each other. Maybe there was a bit of their old selves in them. He needed to find out about those three, three of what used to be his closest friends...The friends that he thought he may have lost forever...

_I am going crazy! LALALALALALALA!!! *cough cough* I can't believe I did that and I've got an idea but I don't know about it, it's crazy...Oh I dunno...I'll probably end up asking a friend, or just using it because I don't got no other idea oO;_

_~*ancarg012589*~_


End file.
